The One Where Chandler Takes A Bath
"The One Where Chandler Takes A Bath" is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on January 17, 2002. Plot After his date with Rachel, Joey finds it impossible to go back to thinking about her as just a friend, yet he can't talk about it, not even to Chandler. As Joey rambles, only shutting up when Phoebe enters which makes Monica conclude he must be in love with Phoebe. Considering baby names, parents to be Ross and Rachel find no word in common except 'veto'! They agree not to ask the child's sex, but Rachel has a moment of weakness and peeks at the file. Even though she didn't actually see the sex of the baby, Ross is convinced she did and calls the gynecologist to find out so that they both know. He then lets it slip that the baby is a girl even though Rachel didn't want to know. When Chandler says he doesn't like baths, Monica is surprised because he always likes taking them with her. Chandler tells her he doesn't like the bath, he likes "the wet, naked lady"in the bath with him. Monica tries to convince him that he would like a bath if she showed him the right way to prepare one. When he finally agrees to try it he loves it, but when he tries to prepare his own bath he gets everything wrong, so next time Monica draws a bath for herself he steals it. Everyone gathers in the bathroom while Chandler is in the tub to share the news that Rachel and Ross are having a girl. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Amanda Carlin - Dr. Long Crew Directed By: Ben Weiss Written By: Vanessa McCarthy Trivia *Joey tells Phoebe he stayed up all night making a list of all the things he doesn't like about Rachel (although all he came up with was that she made him switch to light mayonnaise). Ironically, this is the second time that one of the friends makes a list containing the things he doesn't like about Rachel. The first was Ross's infamous pro/con list, in The One With The List. Unlike the latter episode, however, Rachel does not find Joey's list and therefore does not act upon it. *In this episode Chandler asks Monica to have sex on the balcony, but Monica doesn't like that idea. However in The One With Phoebe's Husband, we learn that she had sex on the balcony with Fun Bobby. Maybe Monica found the experience unpleasant and decided not to do that again. *Even though Friends never directly mentions the 9/11 terrorist attack in the United States, in the opening scene Joey is wearing a shirt with the emblem for the FDNY with the name Capt Billy Burke, a NYC firefighter who lost his life on September 11, 2001 at the World Trade Center. *When Ross and Rachel are discussing baby names, Ross suggests Thatcher and Rachel suggest Sawyer. These are the last names of Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher from the Mark Twain novels. * Ross reveals of the sex of his and Rachel's child just like Rachel revealed the sex of Ross' child with Carol. *When Chandler is taking a bath; after Monica suggests a beauty treatment, he responds: "I'm gonna need a bigger boat", this is a reference to Roy Scheider Jaws line: "You're gonna need a bigger boat". *When discussing names, Ross suggests "Helen", however, he displayed distaste for the name when it was suggested by Carol when she was pregnant with Ben. *This a list of original names for Emma: Boy: Phoebo, Darwin, Thatcher, Dayton, Sawyer and Stuart. Girl: Phoebe Sandrine, Rain, James, Ruth and Helen. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title